Family forever
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Familie hält immer zusammen, egal was auch geschehen mag. Und Mika erfährt am eigenen Leib wie weit Familie doch bereit ist für den anderen zu gehen. / MikaYuu


_Und ein neuer OS... der mir persönlich auch ein klein wenig ans Herz geht, weil privat grad... nun, Familie ist wichtig und du solltest nie vergessen das sie immer zu dir stehen wird, selbst wenn sich der Status innerhalb der Familie sich verändern sollte._

* * *

 **Family forever**

* * *

 _And no one is going to change it_

* * *

„Egal was du bist, zu was du wirst, wir werden immer eine Familie bleiben Mika, vergiss das nicht. Ein klein bisschen Blut trinken macht dich dabei nicht zu einem Monster."

.

Diese Worte von dir zu hören, nie hätte ich gedacht sie zu vernehmen, nicht von dir.

Du, der die Vampire doch über alles hasste, der alles in seiner Macht tun wollte um diese zu vernichten nachdem sie unsere Familie umgebracht hatte... nein schon davor, davor schon hasstest du sie, wolltest von dort fliehen und sie ausrotten...

Und nun war ich einer von ihnen oder eher war dabei nun wirklich und vollkommen eines dieser Monster zu werden.

Trotz dessen freute es mich diese Worte von dir zu hören, sie ließen mein Herz leichter schlagen, ein Gewicht von meinen Schultern nehmen.

Diese Worte trieben mir die Tränen in die Augen, ließen meine Sicht verschwimmen und mich zitternd Luft holen.

.

„Yuu-chan...", 'meinst du das wirklich?'

.

Ich war mir sicher das du meine Frage verstandest, ich sah es dem Moment in dem deine Augen einen sanfteren Ausdruck mir gegenüber annahmen.

Du warst wirklich leicht zu lesen Yuu-chan, in diesem Aspekt hattest du dich kein Stück verändert, warst du noch immer so wie früher und es freute mich das du dich nicht zu sehr verändert hattest, das du noch immer der Junge von damals warst den ich kannte und den ich meinen Bruder nannte, meinen besten Freund, meine teuerste Person auf diesem Gottverdammten Planten.

.

„Klar! Mika, für mich bist du die wichtigste Person! Ich will dich nicht erneut verlieren, in keinster Art und Weise..."

.

Dein Blick war so entschlossen, das lächeln auf deinen Lippen war echt, nichts war gespielt, es war wie in einem Traum für mich, doch war er es nicht, dies war echt.

Langsam begannen mir die Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen, meine Verletzungen brannten noch immer und auch dieses brennen in meiner Kehle schien nur schlimmer zu werden.

Doch ich wollte dir nichts tun, Yuu-chan, ich wollte einfach nicht das du mich hasst, selbst wenn du meintest es wäre okay...

Sicherlich würde irgendein Part von dir mich abstoßen, mich nicht mehr wollen und das schlimmste, Angst vor mir haben.

Aber ich wollte auch so sehr an deine Worte glauben, wollte darauf vertrauen das das was du sagtest der Wahrheit entsprach.

Das brennen wurde stärker.

.

„Yuu-chan... e-es tut weh. Ich möchte Blut trinken."

.

Meine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, mehr bekam ich nicht raus und noch immer begannen sich neue Tränen zu formen während du mich einfach nur mit diesen ehrlichen, sanften und wunderschönen grünen Augen ansahst, ein lächeln auf den Lippen das nur so vor Überzeugung strotzte und gleichzeitig doch ach so warm war.

Wirklich Yuu-chan, nur du...

.

„Klar. Komm her, trink aus."

.

Deine Worte waren scherzend und gleichzeitig auch nicht, du wusstest das ich dir nie zu solch einen Ausmaß wehtun würde, geschweige könnte.

Du batest mir tatsächlich einen Ausweg aus diesen Schmerzen die ich spürte und doch würde es mich in eine ganz andere Welt aus Schmerz befördern.

Denn würde ich es tun dann würde ich das werden das du hasstest, selbst wenn du es verleugnest das ich einer von ihnen wäre.

.

„Für mich wirst du immer Mika sein, Mika. Daran wird sich nichts ändern."

.

So überzeugt... und meine Kontrolle zersprang.

Weinend und zitternd sprang ich dir entgegen und schlang meine Arme um deinen Körper, umarmte dich mit aller Kraft, zog deinen warmen Körper an den meinigen und genoss für einen kurzen Moment einfach diese Nähe zu dir.

Ich habe dich so vermisst, weißt du Yuu-chan?

Ich spürte das du überrascht über meine kleine Aktion warst, doch du entspanntest dich schnell in der Umarmung und gabst sie mir sogar wieder zurück, strichst mir durch die Haare, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind das getröstet werden müsste... vielleicht stimmte es in diesem Moment aber auch.

Jedenfalls ließ es mein Herz schneller schlagen und ich glaubte auch deines nahm einen Zahn zu, beschleunigte sich wie das meinige, als wolle es sich mit diesem synchronisieren...

Es war ein schöner Gedanke während ich mich langsam mit meinem Gesicht deinem Hals näherte.

Weitere Tränen flossen mir leise über die Wangen.

.

„Willkommen zu Hause, Mika."

.

Deine Worte waren so zart, so warm... ich hatte so lange auf diese Worte gewartet, sie mir sehnlichst erwünscht und ich biss zu.

Ich weiß nicht, tat es mir in diesem Moment innerlich mehr weh als dir?

Du tatest nichts während ich langsame Schlucke von dir nahm, deinen Lebenssaft gierig verschlang... du hieltst mich einfach noch immer in deinen Armen.

Langsam begann das brennen zu verschwinden und ich begann mich ebenfalls von dir zu lösen, nicht bereit dir so schnell wieder in die Augen zu gucken, es war mir unangenehm.

Doch von dem was ich sah war kein Vorwurf in deiner Miene, noch nicht einmal in deiner Stimme.

.

„...es ist deine Schuld Yuu-chan... das ich nun ein Monster bin."

.

Ich kam einfach nicht umhin es nicht zu sagen, schließlich hatte ich sein Blut getrunken, meine Augen hatten die Farbe von Blut angenommen... und alles was du dazu meintest war das es okay wäre, das ich ihn ruhig deswegen anmachen könnte...

Aber wie könnte ich?

.

„Aber ich scherze nicht... es ist komisch. Das Blut deiner eigenen Familie zu trinken um zu überleben ist nicht normal... Ich bin nicht fit, Mensch zu sein."

.

Die Tränen hatten mittlerweile gestoppt und doch brannten meine Augen noch immer.

Ich würde schließlich nie wieder ein Mensch wie du sein Yuu-chan, nie wieder auf gleicher Stufe mit dir stehen, Familie oder nicht.

Selbst in den Augen der anderen Menschen war ich ein Feind.

Im nächsten Moment spürte ich wie du mein Kinn in deine Hand nahmst und mich dazu bewegtest dich direkt anzuschauen, direkt in deine Augen welche mich so intensiv musterten, so völlig frei von Vorwürfen das es mich fast schon zerriss.

.

„Es ist okay wenn du es nicht bist. Es ist ja nicht so das du unbedingt 'normal' sein musst. Guren sagte es mir nachdem ich keinen Sinn mehr im leben sah. Doch er meinte das solange ich weiter lebe, das ich irgendwann jemanden begegnen würde der mich bräuchte. Ich versuchte erneut zu leben, selbst wenn ich glaubte das niemand mich brauchte. Aber nach dem leben und warten war ich in der Lage dich wieder zu sehen."

.

Deine Worte berührten mein Herz, wirklich das taten sie und erneut traten mir die Tränen in die Augen, nicht in der Lage sie zurück zu halten ließ ich sie gewähren und brachte ein wackeliges kleines lächeln auf die Lippen.

Zu was du alles im Stande warst Yuu-chan...

Dein lächeln das du mir zeigtest war einfach das wärmste und das hellste in all diesen Jahren...

.

„Lebe mit mir. Das ist, warum Mika, es okay ist ein Vampir zu werden. Wenn es zu schmerzvoll für dich ist ein Vampir zu sein, werde ich dich daran erinnern was es bedeutet Mensch zu sein."

.

Wirklich Yuu-chan, du und deine großen Reden... doch ich wollte nichts anderes als in diesem Moment in an diese deine Worte zu glauben.

Mehr so, nachdem ich deine vorsichtigen, suchenden Lippen auf den meinen vorfand.

Als wärst du derjenige der Angst hätte zurück gewiesen zu werden, nicht ich.

Dies brachte erneut ein leises lächeln auf meine Lippen, während ich deinen scheuen Kuss selbst so vorsichtig erwiderte, ein leichter hauch von rot sich auf meine Wangen legend.

Nur Momente später sahen wir einander wieder in die Augen, unser Atem kam in Stößen trotz des doch eigentlich so unschuldigen kleinen Kusses und deine Mundwinkel waren zu einem schiefen und etwas peinlichen grinsen verzogen.

.

„Eher bin ich hier seltsam... meine Familie auf diese Art und Weise zu sehen..."

.

Deine Worte waren vorsichtig, genau wie der Kuss Momente zuvor, doch ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und zog dich dieses Mal an mich, ließ meine Lippen auf die deinigen treffen und vertiefte den Kuss augenblicklich zu etwas mehr.

Zur Hölle mit dem vorsichtig sein.

.

„Familie gibt es in vielerlei Formen, sei es nun als Brüder oder als etwas mehr... für mich wirst du immer der wichtigste Mensch, die wichtigste Person überhaupt sein."

.

Meine Worte waren leise nachdem wir uns erneut voneinander lösten, doch dieses Mal nach mehr Luft rangen, während wir uns aneinander festhielten, halt suchten.

Ich würde dich nicht noch einmal verlieren, ich würde alles in meiner Macht stehende dafür tun das zu verhindern.

Denn dich, Yuu-chan, an meiner Seite zu haben, deine Nähe zu spüren und zu wissen das du mich nicht hasst oder verurteilst für das was ich geworden war... es war mehr als das was ich über die Jahre geglaubt habe auch wirklich zu erreichen.

Du bist meine Familie und niemand wird etwas daran ändern, nicht jetzt und auch nicht in Zukunft.


End file.
